Lying for Your Love
by Bird That Flies At Dawn
Summary: "What's your name, ningen?" Kagome smiled lightly. "Izayoi. My name's Izayoi." I lied for your love, Taisho, and I'm sorry.
1. Original Oneshot

**WARNING: This is the ORIGINAL ONESHOT. I highly suggest you DO NOT read this before the chapter story is finished unless you want to give yourself spoiler alerts (unless you already have read it). I did not originally plan on writing a chapter story, but upon many requests, I am, but that does not mean that I planned on deleting this oneshot. (AN posted on 12/17/12)**

**AN: Okay, since I love oneshots and had a random burst of inspiration, I wrote this. I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, and I do not profit from this fanfiction in any monetary way.**

**OOOOOO**

"Bye, Mama!" Kagome shouted, jumping down the well. In a flash of light, she was at the bottom, but as she looked above herself, she knew something was wrong. Ivy covered the entrance, and along the sides, the thorns were so thick she figured she would have a tough time climbing out. None the less, Kagome attempted and eventually broke through to the outside world successfully.

The trees were many, growing in a crowded cluster, and Kagome thought that the clearing she stood in was considerably smaller, the towering trunks looming ominously over her.

A rustle came from the bushes on her right, and Kagome, already completely confused, turned quickly on her heel. "He-hello?"

A man came from the bushes. "Hm. It's strange for you to be so far from the village. What's your name, ningen?"

Kagome took one look at the man and knew who he was. Inu-no-Taisho stared back at her, his rugged looks befittingly handsome. His silver hair was tinged with white, and his golden eyes seemed to glow even brighter than the sun that shown above them. He stared at her fiercely, and Kagome knew only one thing in that moment. She wanted to love him with all her heart, and she wanted him to love her back.

Kagome smiled lightly. "Izayoi. My name's Izayoi."

OOOOOO

Inu-no-Taisho looked down and stared at the palace. "That's where you live?"

"Yes," Kagome lied. All she ever did was lie to him, and the guilt overwhelmed her.

"Hn. Maybe I should meet your parents," the demon lord suggested, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kagome argued. "They wouldn't take well to a demon. Not like I do. You shouldn't even be in the village."

The demon smirked, turning to the miko fully. "Then maybe you and I should leave the village."

Kagome beamed. "I would be glad to."

OOOOOO

"Taisho," Kagome called quietly, stumbling clumsily into the clearing.

The demon lord appeared before her, catching her right before she fell. "You sure are accident prone."

Kagome smiled up at him as she had often done before. "Yes...well, I have something important to say."

"Hm? What's that?" asked the demon, leaning back to study her closely.

"Taisho," Kagome murmured. "I'm pregnant."

They stared at each other for a moment blankly, but in an instant, they were both grinning from ear to ear, embracing each other tightly.

"I love you," Kagome mumbled.

"I know," Taisho sighed.

If only he knew the life she had given up for him and the lies she had told to achieve it. If only he knew...

OOOOOO

Kagome screamed, looking around herself in a panic. Fire prowled around her like a cat going for a kill. Kagome held InuYasha tighter in her arms, afraid of her baby being injured by the heated flames.

Fear poured through her every muscle as she ran in circles, searching for an escape.

There wasn't one to be found.

Kagome had struck a deal with the lord so she could live in the palace, and she had been happy. The servants had loved her...and so had the lord.

When the news got out that she was with hanyou child...everything had gone downhill.

The lord made sure she had no escape.

Tears streaked down her face excessively both from her terror and the suffocating smoke. Kagome looked down at her innocent child, smiling through her pain as she remembered the man he would become. If only she could get them out of the blaze alive.

It was the that Inu no Taisho appeared before them, wounds bleeding like small rivers. Kagome gasped, running at him. "Taisho!"

He looked at her, his eyes strangely blank. "Izayoi, come here."

She obeyed, standing before him and gazing up at him through hazy eyes.

"Hand him to me," the demon lord ordered.

Kagome handed him the baby. "This is InuYasha, Taisho."

"InuYasha..." Inu no Taisho looked back up at Kagome, his eyes shining warmly. "Let me get you two out of here."

The miko—though a secret miko—nodded, regaining the baby in her arms while Taisho grabbed her from behind. In a blast of youki, they were hurled into the air, a green bubble of light around them.

"Stay here," Taisho demanded when they landed, throwing himself back into the air and returning the the burning palace.

Kagome continued crying, staring after him desolately. She knew he wouldn't return.

OOOOOO

"The other kids won't play with me," InuYasha complained, pouting.

Kagome smiled, poking him lightly. "Now, you know better than to let them get you down."

InuYasha kept pouting, grumbling, "Yeah, I know."

His mother giggled lightly, standing once again. "Come here and help me cook up some food, InuYasha."

The hanyou flashed teeth brightly at his mother, grabbing a spoon to help her stir the meal. "Okay."

Kagome stared down at her son with content. _You'll grow up to be strong and determined one day...InuYasha..._

OOOOOO

"Long ago, your father fought a giant dragon youkai."

"Really?"

Kagome nodded, her mouth and eyes wide as she spread her arms apart. "Much bigger than this."

InuYasha frowned then, looking down in thought.

"What is it?" Kagome questioned, leaning closer and peering at the hanyou's pensive expression.

"Well," InuYasha started. "I was just wondering why father isn't around if he was so great like you always say he was."

Kagome scowled. "He isn't around because he saved us. Your father was a great man. Never believe otherwise."

InuYasha knew his mother was right. She had never been so serious about anything before.

OOOOOO

"InuYasha," Kagome said, "I want you to run away from here."

"But why, Mother!?" InuYasha sobbed, whimpering as the villagers shouted louder at the sound of his distress.

"Do it for me," Kagome told him calmly. "Grow up to be big and strong like your father."

InuYasha nodded, wiping the tears from his face.

Kagome then pushed him toward the door at the back of the hut, watching as he disappeared. As soon as she was sure that he was gone and that the villagers weren't going after him, she stepped out of the hut, wincing immediately as she was pelted with stones.

Each stab of pain was accepted though. She knew she had something to look for on the other side, and she was sorry for everything she had done wrong.

_I lied for your love, Taisho, and I'm sorry._

With a sad, content feeling, Kagome collapsed, her life bleeding out. As death came, so did the demon she had waited so long for.

Without a doubt in his mind, he grabbed the woman he had fallen in love with, forgiving everything she had done wrong, and flew with her into the heavens.

**AN: Okay, this was completely random and a bit odd, but I felt like writing it anyway. I am also sorry because I have so many other things that need updated desperately.**

**Also, if you catch a mistake that I missed, please let me know! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: The original oneshot for this story is posted before this chapter, and if you already read it, then you know the basic plot of this story. If you haven't, then I highly suggest you DON'T go back and read it until this story is finished unless you want to give yourself spoiler alerts.**

**Bold and Italicize – This is to indicate that this/these lines are from the original oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, and there is no money being made from this fanfiction.**

**Third Person POV**

**OOOOO**

"Mama, really. I'll be fine," Kagome insisted, hauling her large yellow pack onto her shoulders.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, embracing her daughter quickly. "I know. I just worry about you. Promise me you'll be safe."

Kagome smiled, knowing that her mother was just concerned for her wellbeing. "Mama, I promise you that I'll be safe." She made her way to the well then, waving as she began to sprint. Kagome hauled herself over the side of the well. Her pack threw her balance, and before she could gain proper footing, she had toppled headfirst into the well.

Kagome waved her arms widely as she tried to right herself, eventually getting her feet below her head once again. The familiar light of changing times evaporated, and Kagome glanced around in confusion as she opened her eyes to utter darkness.

"What the heck," Kagome murmured, turning in a circle. As her eyes adjusted, she determined that the top of the well was covered in vines and foliage, blocking out most of the sunlight. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and for the first time in her life, Kagome felt claustrophobic. She rushed at the sides of the well, pulling back almost immediately when she felt several thorns embed themselves in her palms.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Kagome whisper-shouted, plucking the thorns out of her skin. She felt blood begin to flow, and she sighed. _This is just what I need._ She decided to try a different tactic. "INUYASHA!" She waited a few minutes, and when no hanyou came to her rescue, panic set in. She felt herself begin to hyperventilate, and no matter what she told herself, she couldn't calm down. Something had to very wrong for her half-demon companion to ignore her calls.

Kagome bent over her large pack, searching for something, anything to help her escape the well. Luckily, she found some garden gloves she had packed—though why she had no idea—and hurriedly pulled them on. Heaving her pack onto her back once again, Kagome slowly began to climb out of the well. However, she was stopped once again as she neared the top. How was she to clear away the vines so that she could climb out?

Groaning in frustration, Kagome gripped the nearest vine with her right hand as tightly as she could, reaching behind her back to grab an arrow with her left. She wildly slashed at the vines above her, and they tore from the well opening easily, most hitting her on the way down. By the time she had made a hole big enough to fit through, she was covered in scratches and thorns.

Kagome, panting and exhausted, finally landed on the grass beside the well. Growling lightly, she began to pull the thorns out of her arms and face. She knew that by now she probably looked ridiculous, pieces of plants caught in her hair and trails of blood smeared all over her skin.

The miko pulled herself to her feet, leaving the monstrously huge pack next to the well. It was obvious to her that the clearing around the well had shrunk in size considerably, the trees looming over her head only ten feet away.

"What's going on?" she mumbled, spinning around to look at the forest from all angles. The trees swayed ominously in the wind, and to her it seemed they were tacitly suggesting that she go back from which she came. Where were her companions? The villagers? What had happened while she was gone?

There was a sound to her right, and Kagome whirled towards it. The arrow she had used to escape from the well was still clutched tightly in her fingers, but her bow was sitting on her pack. She wouldn't be able to fight off the threat. "Who's there? InuYasha?"

"It is strange to find a human so far from the village," a man said, stepping from the bushes.

Kagome almost fell over in shock, recognizing him immediately. His rugged features were unbelievably handsome, and he looked exactly like InuYasha and Sesshomaru with his silver-white hair and gold eyes. Too stunned to even speak, Kagome gaped at him, her eyes so wide that it inhibited her vision.

Inu no Taisho assumed that her reaction was caused by fear, and he eyed her levelly. "You have no reason to fear this one, ningen."

Kagome had to fight to keep from laughing, his arrogant naming of himself reminding the miko of Sesshomaru. "I'm not afraid of demons, Taisho."

"How strange," the youkai announced, coming closer. "Maybe you should be."

Kagome couldn't help but to agree with that. "I think that sometimes too, but I've lived with them too long to distrust them without reason."

Inu no Taisho stared at her with confusion, thinking her way of speech strange. "Tell me your name, ningen?"

Kagome looked up, totally planning on telling him that she was Kagome, a miko from the future. She was going to tell him that she knew his two sons, even loved one of them. Then, she was going to jump down the well and leave him forever. But when she did look up, she found his gold eyes blazing into hers. All that she knew at that moment was that _**she wanted to love him with all her heart…**_

Before she could stop herself, Kagome blurted, "_**Izayoi. My name's Izayoi**_."

She almost wanted to slam her hand over her mouth and scream the truth, but her lie had already been told, and she didn't want to take it back now in case he grew angry at her manipulation and decided to kill her. Not only that, but in her heart, she couldn't find room to regret what she had done.

_**…and she wanted him to love her back.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: OMG guys, it's been forever! Sorry! I hope all of you are still ready to R&R. Hopefully the updates won't come as slowly from now on. Let me know what you think of this chapter. **** Also, should I try to make the chapters longer? If you guys would read it if it was longer, I'd double the chapter length. :D**

**OOOOO**

"Izayoi…" Taisho murmured quietly. Kagome got the feeling that he hadn't meant for her to hear him, and so she remained silent. "That doesn't sound like the name of an ordinary peasant."

Kagome gulped, trying to remember all the details of the story InuYasha had told her about his mother. "That's…uh…because I am not a peasant. Um, I'm a princess in the nearby lands."

A slender silver brow rose. "Hm. You don't seem like a princess. You're much too…skittish." He then reached forward, grabbing Kagome's waist and pulling her close to him.

Kagome gasped, reacting immediately. "Hey!" She put her hand against his chest, ready to push the perv away, but then she met his eyes, and she was caught.

"You didn't let me finish," the lord purred, leaning in closer. "Even though some of your qualities argue the fact that you claim to be a princess, only a princess could share your beauty."

Kagome blushed harshly, and she was about to utter an embarrassed response when she was interrupted by his lips on hers. Her eyes widened in surprise. She barely knew this man! And he thought it was appropriate to touch her in such a way? But she couldn't bring herself to stop him. Instead, she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Unfortunately for her, Taisho ended it quickly, pulling back to stare at her flushed face. He smirked at her, allowing his gaze to travel from her head, to her toes, and then back again. "Will you meet me here tomorrow at midday?"

Kagome was once again filled with surprise as she heard his request. He, the lord of the western lands, wanted to meet an ordinary girl like her again? Not to mention he had kissed her! Initiated the kiss too! There was no way Kagome would deny an offer like that, especially since she was so attracted to the man. "Yes. I'll be here."

Then, almost as if he was never there, the lord was gone. All that remained to prove he had visited her was the wind created from his retreat. Kagome stared at the spot he had been standing, unsure of what to do next. She glanced around herself, seeing the well. She obviously couldn't go back now. She would keep her arrangement with the lord, but that left her stranded for the night. She wasn't a princess, so she didn't already have a home in which to stay. However, she was a miko, so it was possible another village miko would give her shelter.

Kagome readjusted the yellow pack that sat on her shoulders. She had forgotten about it during her conversation with Taisho, but now that she had no distractions, she was very much aware of its uncomfortable weight. With a sigh, she set off.

The forest she entered was definitely not InuYasha's forest. The presences it contained had much wilder auras, their beings practically radiating malice. Kagome shivered lightly, afraid to come into contact with any of these demons. She grabbed an arrow and notched her bow nervously, ready to defend herself if she was challenged.

There were other ways that this forest was different than the one she was used to. Here the trees were very branched out, each competing to starve each other of life. The underbrush was almost completely nonexistent. The lack of sunlight had killed it off long ago, and now dead, brown foliage littered the ground. The darkness was so great here that it was more than suffocating. The only animals that inhabited the forest were wild and crazed, mostly resorting to cannibalism to stay alive. Overall, Kagome thought this forest was an extremely frightening place.

A crack sounded to her side, and Kagome froze, holding her breath as she waited for the demon to make itself known. It didn't take long. With a terribly loud screech, a gruesome bug demon flung itself straight in her direction, its ugly yellow pincers aimed for her head. The creature was mostly shrouded by the darkness, but it was obvious that it had six legs in addition to its eerie claws, a mouth like that of a superiorly mutated ant, and was the color of blood, except for its glowing gold claws.

Kagome was ready, and she leapt to the side. She received a small scrape on her thigh from the dodge, but was unharmed otherwise. She raised her bow, pulling the string tight and touching the finger that held it to her cheek. She screamed, "Hit the mark!"

The arrow shot through the air, and Kagome watched expectantly. The demon let out a scream of fear, leaning back in an effort to escape. Its attempt was futile though, as the arrow hit exactly in the middle of its forehead. Bug guts the color of snot exploded across the area, completing covering Kagome. She scrunched her face in disgust, almost missing what happened next.

The arrow she had shot fell to the ground, purple shining around it. It stayed like that for a moment, the energy hovering in the air as if it were a ghost. Then, almost as if it was uttering a war cry, an awful sound erupted from the floating energy. Light soon followed, and purple covered a large portion of the forest, dragging her miko energy along with it. Kagome stared for a minute, not understanding what had just happened.

The silence soon ended, and multiple voices screamed in injured fury. Kagome's eyes widened in realization. Her energy had hit other demons and wounded them. There was no way she could face so many demons at once. Without another thought, Kagome quickly fled the forest.


End file.
